Ultra-Humanite
Ultra-Humanite is a villain from DC Comics, most often opposing Superman, the Flash, and the entire Justice League. He is a hyper-intelligent ape that seeks to conquer the world and force humanity into a new age of evolution. Biography Originally a criminal scientist active during the late 1930s/1940, the Ultra-Humanite escaped death by transplanting his brain into other bodies; including film star Dolores Winders, a giant ant, and a genetically enhanced albino ape. The Ultra-Humanite is the first supervillain faced by Superman, and among the first supervillains of the Golden Age of Comics. He was designed to be the polar opposite of Superman; while Superman is a hero with superhuman strength, Ultra-Humanite is a criminal mastermind who has a crippled body but a highly advanced intellect. The Ultra-Humanite served as Superman's nemesis until Lex Luthor was introduced in the comics. The origins of the super-criminal known as the Ultra-Humanite are shrouded in mystery. Even he claims not to remember his true name or appearance and attributes his vast intellect and mental prowess to scientific experiments of an unknown nature. Ultra deals Superman electricity sufficient "to kill 500 men", and Superman lapses into unconsciousness. With Superman now helpless, Reynolds and the Ultra-Humanite attempt to kill him with a buzz saw, but Superman's invulnerable skin obliterated the saw into tiny pieces. Reynolds is killed by one of the flying pieces. Ultra's henchmen set fire to the cabine and leave Superman behind to perish. The Ultra-Humanite is carried outside to a waiting aircraft. Superman regains consciousness and deliberately crashes into the plane. The Man of Steel is unable to find the Ultra-Humanite's body. A mysterious epidemic sweeps through the city, killing hundreds. A young scientist known as Professor Henry Travers concocts an antidote. Ultra kidnaps Travers, but he is rescued by Superman. Ultra's henchmen fire an unknown ray and knock out Superman. Ultra tries hypnotizing him by placing a helmet on his head, but Superman fakes being controlled, and when he is taken to spread the plague with a henchman, he destroys the "fantastic airship of Ultra's creation" that was spreading its "cargo of Purple Death". Superman returns to Ultra's stonghold where the villain tries to blast him, but Superman places the Ultra-Humanite in front of the gun, killing him. In other media DC Animated Universe Ultra-Humanite appears in the Justice League animated series. In this version, he is depicted as a cultured, intellectual criminal with a deep love for classical music and violent hatred for most modern forms of art. The animated series version is shown to be somewhat more benevolent than his comic counterpart, as he, in one way or another, always helps the hero in the episodes in which he appears, albeit for his own reasons (such as once betraying Lex Luthor after Batman bribed him with additional funding to a public broadcasting channel). In "Comfort and Joy," he encounters Flash, who is trying to deliver a specific toy to the kids at Central City Orphanage, and accidentally breaks the toy during their scuffle. In the spirit of the holiday season, Humanite calls a truce and repairs the toy, with some more cultural modifications. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *Ultra-Humanite appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. This version appears to be a brain in a small mobile robotic brain jar that can possess the body of anything, and works for the Axis Powers during World War II. In the final short of that episode called "The War That Time Forgot", he took the body of a white Tyrannosaurus rex on Dinosaur Island. There, he mind-controlled the local dinosaurs, using them to destroy Allied planes, and planned to use them to ensure Axis victory. The Creature Commandos are sent in to rescue Batman who is being held captive on the island. During the ensuing fight the heroes manage to destroy Ultra-Humanite's mind-control device which causes the dinosaurs to regain their senses. He manages to escape the other dinosaurs and make his way back to his base where he then retreats from the Tyrannosaurus rex's body back into his brain jar and runs for his life. He was last seen backed into a corner by the dinosaurs which have broken into the facility. ''Young Justice: Outsiders'' Ultra-Humanite appears in the Young Justice as part of the Injustice League alongside Joker, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan and Black Adam. At sometime he has become a member of The Light, replacing The Brain. Videogames *Ultra-Humanite appears in DC Universe Online. *Ultra-Humanite appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *Ultra-Humanite appears as a playable character in Lego DC Super-Villains. Powers and Abilities The Ultra-Humanite is a scientific genius, and possesses one of the most advanced human minds in the DC Universe. He has the medical knowledge necessary to surgically transfer his brain into another body without transplant rejection, even when a using two vastly different species. His best-known and most frequently revisited form is that of a mutated albino gorilla. *'Unique Physiology' *'Enhanced Intellect' *'Superhuman Strength (In albino gorilla bodies)' *'Superhuman Durability (In albino gorilla bodies)' *'Telepathy' *'Energy Projection' Navigation de:Ultra-Humanite (DC Comics) Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Possessor Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Remorseful Category:Legacy Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Flash Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Arrogant